


Snow lioness

by Hellarn



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: 2 films in 1, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Elsa-centric (Disney), F/M, Hans is not princ, Helsa Week 2020 (Disney), Nature, Romance, Self-Discovery, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellarn/pseuds/Hellarn
Summary: The story of a lioness whose fur was white as colour of snow and her sister. Obout long jurney. A story about self-discovery and family love.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Snow lioness

**Author's Note:**

> A few information, as part of the story, I revived Agnarr's mother, although in the original in Frozen2, I don't even know what happened to her? Anyway, she must be there for the plot.  
> It can be part of Helsa week 2020.  
> Every character belong to Disney except of little part of plot.

The hot sun shone on a wide savanna, where zebras, giraffes were grazed, and there was a small watering-place where flamingos slept, and hippos bathed. Once Africa was divided into several kingdoms, ruled by different lion races. The most famous one was proud lions from the Pride Lands.

But our story isn’t about them. "Anna, wait!" Called the little white lion cub at their younger sister, who was light brown with a reddish forehead and tail. "Cam on! Elsa, you are as slow as a slug!" A little lioness smiled at her older sister. Anna was full of strength, and especially playfulness, she liked to race with the other lion cubs in the pack. Today, the lion cubs played close to the watering hole that belonged to its territory, more precisely to the land of Arendelle. The local lions had a colored coat like Anna. It was strange to see, such a colorful lion together with an entire white lion whose eyes were red and blue. Anna triumphantly jumped on the stone and looked down at her sister. "I won," she said proudly. "That's not fair!" cried Elsa. "You start earlier than me! You cheated!" Anna rolled her eyes. It's not the first time they raced with each other like this. Elsa and Anna liked to race among the tall stones or in the grass by the watering hole "Here you are!" Not far from them stood the ground squirrel, who served as a messenger of news and as a butler in Arendelle Rock. "How many times have your parents told you not to play so close to the borders of a foreign kingdom?" Sed He. Groundhog was upset; his fur was ruffled and terrifying. "We have to go home." He ordered and pointed towards the high rock that towered over the horizon. The lowest place where was cave where the lionesses and the king and queen slept. The second part served as a stone throne from which King Agnarr spoke to his subjects and others. And the third part was only for ornamentation. Every lion pack was exceptional because each of the prides was specialized in different skill or character. For example, lions from the Pride lands were known for their famous Guard Roar and proudness. Arendelle’s lions were known for their kindness and strategy.

King Agnarr was born in a long line of purebred kings of Arendelle. The pride was never under defriend domination because no one has ever found one like it. In any case, groundhog took the little princess to the rock, where the lionesses were already standing with their food. King Agnarr had a brown fur, but his mane was yellow-colored, and a piece of his tail was colored in red. Beside him stood his wife, Queen Iduna, her fur was a grey. The king seemed to be discussing something with the messenger who had come to them. "So, the lions of the Southern Mountains, want to use our paths so, that they have access to the watering hole?" The messenger nodded (the messenger looked like a small weasel). "That's right, my king will in return allow, your lionesses to hunt near the Southern mountains." Agnarr thought. "Is the king aware that there is a watering hole near the Southern Mountains, which is closer than ours?" the messenger seemed surprised to hear this information. "Of course, but that watering hole doesn't have good water." Agnarr frowned. "I advise you, to get out of here quickly, and tell your king I won't allow him access." The weasel hissed and crawled away.

Elsa and Anna cheerfully burst into stone, dust fell and cover the two princesses. "What are you doing?" yelled female ground squirrel and she began to dust the lion cubs and get rid of the stones from their fur. "We were just playing Gerda," Anna said, smiling innocently at her nanny. "They were playing at the watering hole again!" "Kai, I told you there was no danger to them, the lions who share the oasis with us don’t use her anyway.” That still didn't convince Kai, and he kept a close eye on both princesses. "Elsa, Anna." Queen Iduna lovingly licked her little daughters. The little girls were happy to go back to their mother. Angarr was still sitting in the other part of the rock, checking the number of lions and food they had caught.

Suddenly there was a voice, a squeak and a heron came to the king. "Your Highness, that's terrible," said the heron breathlessly. "What's the matter? Mattias?" said Angarr calmly. The heron sat next to the lion and breathed loudly. "I was flying around the pasture, and I found a little lion cub in the grass. That seemed suspicious to me, a lion who is alone, so I fly closer to him. Then I ask him why is he alone? Where are his parents or the pack? And it answered that his parents left him in the meadow and went west. So, I went west, and there I saw a terrible thing, the whole western savanna was burned to the ash, there was nothing left, no one could survive the fire." Agnarr nodded. "Where's the cub now?" the king asked. "I took him with me, he's just a little, he doesn’t have anyone only a little brown beetle, which he calls Sven. Which is pretty crazy in my opinion." Agnarr jumped off the rock and looked at the little lion cub, which was standing before him. The cub's coat was yellow and a little like the one from the Proud Kings, but it was lighter, and his growing mane was blond. "What's your name, boy?" The king asked with a gentle gracious tone. "I'm Kristoff." "Kristoff, you know what happened to your parents?" The lion cub just looked around. "They told me to wait, that they would..." The lion cub cried. "It's okay, little one if you want you can stay with us." "Really, oh thank you," said Kristoff, and joyously ran to the pack, which quickly fell in love with the little lion.

"Well done! Now we take care of children from strangers." Agnarr turned to an elderly lioness, which had a fur whit similar color as Agnarr, except for a lighter coloring. "Stop it, Mother!" said the king, and went to his family. "Stop it, Mother!" repeated lioness with a parody of Agnarr's voice, he snarls on her. "Sometimes you act like a little kid." "And you're acting like an irresponsible idiot!" "Don't forget who your king is!" Agnarr yelled at his mother with anger. "Of course, my king. Don't forget who ruled the pack when you came back from Northuldra! Me!! While you were growing up and studying, so don't lecture me. It's enough that you brought that..." Suddenly Iduna appeared and smiled at her husband. "Love, Kai just returned with our sweethearts." Iduna noticed that she had just walked in the middle of an argument. "Is something wrong, Rita?" Iduna asked innocently. Former Queen Rita, just snorted, “Nothing you philanthropist.” Said Rita with acid in her voice and left. "What flew over her nose?" Agnarr shook his head helplessly. "Sometimes I don't know what to do with her. When will she finally accept the fact that I chose you, and not any of those fancy lions from the neighborhood." "She's your mother you have to give her time." Sad Iduna "I don't think time will be enough."

Anna threw Elsa on her back and began to bite her ear. "Anna, stop!" "Anna, don't eat your sister, then you wouldn't have anyone to play with." The Queen said, and she grabbed Anna by the neck and slowly moved her to another corner of the cave. Agnarr stood before Elsa, "So how was your day?" Agnarr asked kindly. "We were playing at the watering hole Kai was mad because of it again." Agnarr smiled for himself. But then he noticed that something was troubling Elsa. "Sweetheart, what's going on?" Elsa just looked sadly on the floor she didn't want to bother her father. "Nothing." Elsa hoped her father would sweep it under the rug, but that didn't happen. "Come on, cloud. What's bothering you?"

"I've heard like some of the other lion cubs, call me **bleach**." Agnarr looked puzzled. "What, please?"

“Bleach or snow, that is white think on the top of the mountains." Agnarr smiled faintly. "And that's what's bothering you? Elsa, you don't have to listen to them!" That was easy to say, but Elsa couldn't get those words from the other lion cubs out of her head. "She is as white as a wall. It's funny that we're going to have a queen that every animal sees during the hunt. Plus, she's ridiculous, her reddish eyes, maybe she drinks blood from other lions." Elsa pushed those voices to the back of her head and smiled at her father to make it clear that she was fine. "Elsa, tomorrow we can go play for the watering hole again." Said Anna with joy. And it was this game at the watering hole that became fatal. When Elsa was playing with Anna, she ran past a rhino, which frights out and then the rhino knocked Anna to the ground. Elsa had to go get help.

Her parents took Anna to the monkey shaman Pabbie, who took care of small princes. When Anna healed, she seemed to be all right, except that she was not. Anna lost some of her memories during the accident, and she also lost her agility. Her legs were working in the wrong way, she even was tripping over the air. After this accident, Elsa refused to just approach Anna, fearing that she might hurt her again. And so, she always distanced herself from her sister. She slept in another part of the cave, in fact, she completely separated herself from everyone. But today Elsa is the queen of Arendelle she has other lionesses under her, which she hunts for her and also Anna.

"Please, please, please." A young princess begged. "I already told you, Anna! No." Anna collapsed dramatically into dry grass. "It's not fair! How am I spouse to prove to you, that I'm capable of catching a giraffe in one peace." Elsa had to turn her eyes. Anna always naively thought that by catching one animal, she could prove her skill in the hunt, so that she and the other lioness could hunt prey in the savanna. "Anna!" What Elsa, should do with her sister? Their relationship was complicated and because of her appearance, only some of the packs in Arendelle's territory recognized her as queen. The rest complain and defame the Queen behind her back. „I'll be here on the hunting ground and nothing will happen to me. Please." At times, Else felt as if Anna had forgotten everything from their past. Perhaps that was the case, and the young brownish lioness displaced all the bad memories, after all, Anna was always the more optimistic and friendly one. Elsa looked at Arendelle rock, it looks the same as it was 13 years ago.

"All right." Anna began to jump around with joy. "Thanks, oh Elsa you're the best sister ever." Elsa smiled at her sister, and Anna enthusiastically ran off into the savannah. Elsa watched her from a distance for a while. "Good day, Your Majesty." A yellowish lion with a yellow mane greeted the queen. Kristoff, I already told you to call me Elsa. After all, we're engaged." Kristoff sat next to Elsa. "All right, Elsa." It was her father who suggested this alliance with Kristof to her. To secure the future of the pack. Agnarr liked Kristoff. The young lion helped with the upbringing of lion cubs, he even hunted sometimes so it is no wonder that Agnarr thought, that he could be a great partner for his daughter. Elsa agreed because she didn’t want to upset her father, but to avoid courtship with other lions. But still most of the time Elsa liked spent alone in a cave or basking in the sun. Mattias, every time flew with a new report on the state of the borders, how many packs have moved to Arendelle. Or the weather forecast. Then Elsa heard all the animals and their problems, but Arendelle was no longer the same as it was 13 years ago. Her father was known for his kindness and because he offered asylum to all the animals that needed it, but since the accident happened, the kingdom has closed from the outside world.

Anna returned to the evening, but without prey. "Anna!" Anna looked at her sister, who was looking at her closely. "Where have you been and where is your prey?" Anna seemed confused for a while. "Prey, what prey." Elsa stepped forward in front of Anna. "Anna, I allowed you to hunt to prove your skills, but now I see..." Elsa gives sight. "There's nothing to do, Anna..." "Wait! You won't believe it, but during the hunt, I met a lion." Elsa raised her eyebrows "Lion." "Yes, the most handsome lion I ever saw. We had a conversation, and I lost track of time." "And about your duties, too." Anna retorted. "Nothing like that! I caught big zebra, I had it with me." "So, where is she?" Anna stared with her eyes from Elsa to the surrounding environment. "I..." "That's what I thought," Elsa said full of disappointment. "Anna the lion robbed you?" Elsa 's question sounded more like a statement of fact than a question. "No, or yes?" Anna was confused, moving from place to place. “I think it's true love." "You can't love someone you met in five minutes and who stole your pray." That hurt Anna's soul. "OH? You will marry Kristoff, but you hardly exchange a word with him. You know nothing about love!” Anna screamed in anger, so she drew the attention of the other lions, and they gathered around the princess and queen, waiting for what their queen would do. "Enough, Anna!" Elsa yelled, "Leave for the rest of the day, I don't want to see you." "Fine!" Anna escaped inside the cave where she huddled in a corner. Maybe she was too cruel, she must apologize to Elsa later. Elsa felt terrible that she was yelling at her sister like that, but Anna had to learn to respect Elsa as her queen.

Elsa was so tired the next day. "I'm sorry for everything, What I told you, I feel terrible we could go to the savannah together at noon. Play hide-and-seek." That's what Anna told her in the morning. Elsa just smiled at her and said Her that everything is fine, even if it wasn't. Everything in her body Hurt. Elsa reached out to the watering hole, where a few other animals were drinking water or eating grass. Elsa watched her reflection in the water. Now she could see her blue eyes, which she inherited from her father, and a nose that as if it belonged to her mother. Anna sat in Cave and wonder about everything she'd done the previous day. “Don't worry about it anymore, my dear." "She didn't do anything she just smiled at me. Grandma, I don't know what to do." Rita smiled and sat next to Anna. "It's like yesterday when you were playing in the grass like little lion cubs." Sighed Nostalgically, Rita. "Now it seems to me that Elsa's not herself anymore, since what happened ten years ago." Old Queen, she just hung her head grimly. "It must be hard for you. Time heals all wounds, and the mind is temporary too." Anna smiled at her grandmother, she knew that Rita sometimes had a problem with lions from stranger’s pack, but otherwise she was always a caring grandmother.

Branch rupture was a sound, who woke up Elsa from her sleep. How could she fall asleep at the watering hole? She must have come back soon. "Wow, a white jaguar. You can't see that every day." The lion queen turned her head, on a nearby stone lay a lion, who had a dark yellow fur and his mane was fiery red, a typical feature of lions from the Southern Mountains. “I’m not jaguar.” Lion froze in surprise. "Really? O, that is right you are young lioness."

"Save your flattery! What are you doing on Arendelle territory? Your kingdom is more to the south."

"Wow, wow. I'm not from the Southern Mountains." Elsa didn't buy that, she stood up and bristle her fur up. "Well, I come from Southern Mountains, but I don't belong there I'm an exile." A wandering lion! Perfect, she doesn’t need this right now! "You should leave!"

"Or what? You will call a horde of angry Buffalo on me?" Elsa sand smiled derisively. "Yes, I can do that.”

"I'd like to see that." His audacity has outgrown all the limits, and so Elsa jumped at the lion and she pinned him to the ground. "I'm telling you last time. Get out of my kingdom!"

"Calm down! I didn't do anything! The only thing I could have done wrong is that I am a handsome young lion, on which now stands a beautiful young white lioness." Beautiful? She seemed beautiful to him. Most other lions throughout the Arendelle territory called her iceberg. Because of the way she spoke. She's always ignored such rumors, she learned to live with them. "And where does it say that this is your kingdom?" Elsa jump from the lion, "Because I am queen, Elsa the Queen Arendelle and all the packs in them." The lion chuckled. "What's so funny about that?" "Nothing, my lady, forgive me. Hans." Elsa didn't care what this daredevil's name was! She was sick of lions, who showed off themselves in front of her. They tried to become her partner, even as she drived them, them away with a sentence. "I have partner." Even so, some of them didn’t stop trying. This lion was also cheeky and total jerk. "Flattery doesn't apply to me. You can keep it for other lionesses." Lion stand up "For Brown or dirty? Mabey for those, who hunt alone and go home without prey?" The lioness stopped this description reminded her of Yesterday incident. "You, you're the one who stole my sister's prey." "Wow, Wow. I didn’t steal anything. She's the one who left her catch that is difference." Elsa prepared to attack. "I warned you..."

"Wait a minute, aren't you going to reduce yourself to violence? What would your submission think? to be provoked by an ordinary vagabond." Hans watched his surroundings and He was preparing himself for escape. "That you deserve it!"

"I don’t deserve this, He das." And Hans point into the distance, and Elsa looked behind her, then she realized that she was tricked by the oldest trick in the world. When she turned around Hans was already running away. „Nice to meet you."

"You...! Come back! You, coward...! You!" Elsa’s claws dig into the Tree and so she left a groove on it. Next time, the daredevil appear she will make a short process with him.

The Queen of Arendelle sat on her stone throne. She always tries to help her subjects, whether it was a hippo family from a watering hole or just a few small marmots. "Darling, you've been sitting here all day! You should rest." Rita said. "There is no time for rest I have lot of work." Rita rolled up her eyes, sometimes her granddaughters were as stubborn as her son. “Come on, darling! You know very well that your responsibilities will not run away. Anna is standing by an old tree right now. She is watching his leaves." Elsa looked at her grandmother. "What do you mean, by that?" "When Anna is with you, she's always happier, and it brings a sense of security to other lions and animals." Elsa looked into the distance where she really saw Anna, toying with a fallen tree leaf. Elsa came down the rock and walked slowly to Anna. Anna threw the leaf in the air with enthusiasm, but Elsa jumped on it and snatched it in her mouth. "That’s not fair I saw him first!" The brown lioness said with a laugh. "I am the Queen, so I will be forgiven for all my deeds." The white lioness smiled back. Anna laughed and jumped on her sister at high speed and they both rolled from the hill into the grass. "That wasn't fair!" Anna jumped on Elsa, but Elsa crouched, so that the younger lioness ended up in a little swimming hole. Elsa laughed loudly, as soon as she saw a wet Anna with green grass on her head. "You look like a frog."

"I'll show you a frog." And Anna pulled her sister into the water, so she was wet and dirty as well. Both sisters laughed out loud at that moment, Elsa didn't think about the past or about what might happen. At that moment, only she and her sister existed and nothing more. "I wish it could be like this all the time." Anna said, and smile sadly. "It can't." said Elsa, Anna just title her head on side. "Why not?" Elsa didn't answer. She climbed out of the water and returned to Arendelle rock. There was already an old lion with a gray mane and a faint brown coat waiting, on her. "Lord, may I ask. Why did you come to the Arendelle rock? The old lion bowed, and the same thing was done by two wild dogs who were next to him. "Your Majesty. I just came to see, how you're doing and ask you. Can my tribe use a watering hole near the Arendelle rock." Elsa looked at her grandmother, who climbed off the rock and sat next to her. "On what basis do you dare to make such a request?" Rita asked strictly. "Please, our watering hole is drying up, the animals are leaving." "And that's supposed to be our problem?" Elsa rather stand in front of the old queen. "Grandma, it's okay. I'll take over from here. You can go back to the rock." Rita just winked and went back to the cave.

Gradually, all the watering holes began to dry out, the rain did not come even when it should have. The animals began to whisper that Arendelle and the surrounding area had been cursed by the old kings. The fact that the Lord was telling stories about how strange the Queen looks didn't help either. Later, the packs blamed the queen herself for the drought. Animals believe it, out of fear they believe anything. Elsa was troubled by the ongoing drought. The animals which the lions hunt, went to the surrounding kingdom, and the packs will go with them. Soon, only she and her lioness will face a drought that will turn the vast plains into a deadly desert.

What if everyone's right? What if I'm cursed? All this sounded in Elsa's head all the remorse and doubt. While Anna had to go to the savanna each time with the hunt team. Luckily Anna always came back with a little catch. "Maybe a wedding would cheer everyone up." Elsa tore her eyes off the stone and looked at her grandmother. "I don't think we have enough food to celebrate, we have just a few crows." Rita was just smiling, her granddaughter was always kind, she always thought of others, especially her sister. And Anna always cared about Elsa, especially if she had enough food. Too bad Elsa didn't see it, and instead of getting help from others, she'd rather do things herself. Her grandmother want best for her, but she just didn't want to get married at all.

Elsa visited Pubbie the old monkey, who lived on an old tree, which was surrounded by smaller trees with green leaves. Elsa confided to wise monkey what was bothering her kingdom. "That's terrible. I don't know if I can help you, maybe in time the rain will come alone, but we can't know for sure. A similar case happened five years ago in the Pride lends." Elsa looked at the pictures behind the monkey. She recognizes the pictures of her parents, as well as her and Anna, and her picture was circled several times with strange white paint. Besides, other animals were drawn on the tree. This old tree and all the surrounding ones served as a large library where information was kept for the next generations. "What happened?" Elsa asked. The monkey gets spooked and dropped the bowl from the paint. It seemed like Pubbie had forgotten that Elsa was even there. "King Simba's uncle Scar ascended to the throne, and with him, the hyenas came to the kingdom. It wasn't long before the earth dried up, which is why Nalla, one of the lionesses, went to seek help. When the rightful king sat on the throne, the earth turned green again." The lioness sat in place, listening to what the monkey was telling her. "So, it's my fault." Pubbi raised his hand. "I didn't say that! Maybe you have to find an explanation for this misfortune." But Elsa didn’t find another explanation.

In the evening, Elsa woke up and went out of the cave, she had to leave, so, that her kingdom could prosper again. So, she ran into the savannah, but she didn't stop there and kept running. In the morning, a terrified Anna send out a research party for her sister, but lioness didn’t find her. "Maybe she didn't go far," Kristoff said with a gentle voice, Anna looked at the blonde lion. "You have to save her!" Anna said, looking at Kristoff in a threatening way. "Why me?" "Because you're her fiancé, you have to bring your bride back!" It was funny mainly because Elsa wasn’t his lave or bride at all. "Then I'll find her myself." And with that Anna ran into the distance. Kristoff watched her and wondered if he should follow her. "What do you think, Sven?" He asked his brown beetle, which had been his friend for a long time. "I think you should go after her so, that nothing bad happens to her." Said Kristoff with defriend voice. Kristoff smiled at the bug. "You're right." And so, he followed Anna.

Elsa was tired because she was walking all night, without sleep. Throughout her journey, she felt as if someone was watching her. One day she stopped at the watering hole, where she pretended to drink, then she quickly jumped into the air and landed on a lion she already knew. "You!" Hans smiled at the lioness. "Hello." Elsa pushed Hans with her paws even further down. "Look, I'm not in your territory," Elsa growled. "I don't care. Why are you following me?" Hans smiled innocently, then knocked Elsa out of his body with a powerful kick. "I'm sorry honey..." Elsa inflated her cheeks. "You will address me properly! Do you understand?" Hans bowed ironically. "OK, Your Highness." Elsa stood back on her feet ready to attack. "Now I want an explanation!" Hans just leaned over the water and drank. "I only saw you from a distance, I thought that you are some abandoned zebra.” Elsa's relaxed. "And?"

"That's all, nothing more, nothing less." "That's good because I need to get far away from Arendelle." Elsa turned and stepped into the distance. But Hans stopped her. "I wouldn't go this way if I were you," he said honestly." "Really, and why?" Hans looked behind him. "It's a tourist zone." He looked at Elsa again. "There are going to be too many people there, you should take a detour." But the queen did not want to take advice, so she continued on her journey, ignoring all attempts by the wandering lion to stop her. The air around was suddenly filled with an awful smell, and a large mobile car appeared on the stone road.

"And on the right, you can see the lions. One male and one female." But Elsa didn't understand what was echoing from the big microphone. The only thing she could see was the amount of light that came out of the car. Elsa backed off in fear of lightning, which stunned her even more. Luckily, the car started again and disappeared into the distance. Hans stood near Elsa. "So, now you will listen to me, Your Majesty." Elsa winked to get the blinding light out of her eyes. "What was that?"

"Tourists." Elsa just didn't like to admit defeat. But what else could she do and so she resignedly followed Hans. "You don't have to worry, your highness. I know a safe route to the other side of the tourist zone. To be honest one thing in which tourists are good is leaving garbage everywhere. Sometimes they throw away whole pieces of food.” Hans licked himself. "That's disgusting. There's nothing better than fresh meat. Besides, who says I'll follow you." Hans turned. He sceptically looks at Elsa. "Do you have another choice? If you want to, go across the tourist zone and risk that the camera lights going to burn a hole into your brain, or you're going to get shot. Or come with me I'll transfer you and then you won't have to see me again." Elsa thought. "All right," she said at the end. "Good, I just have to come home on the way."

"Home? You're a wandering lion." Hans smiled at Elsa again. "I've got my zone where I sleep or where I sharp my claws."

"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna screamed. Around her was just a desert, not a bit of grass or just a little water pond. There was a dead silence around, and Kristoff didn't like it. "How could you like someone only, for his appearance?" Kristoff said out of nowhere. "What, please?"

"You know, that red-mane lion, what was his name?" Anna stopped and stared at Kristoff very sharply. "His name was Hans and he had good manners."

"Surely if, as good manners, you take the abuse of someone's trust and manipulate that person to give him what he needs, then He is living definition of an angel." The young princess went on, trying to ignore Kristoff's speech. The valley was empty, no animals, it looked as if even a soul had not passed through this valley for years. Soddenly they here laugh in distance. That sound frightened Anna. Hyenas started jumping from the surrounding rocks and they didn't look very friendly. On the contrary, they were hungry, and the vision of good meat in the form of a lion's corps seemed tempting to them. It was true that the hyenas were a scavenger, but when they were in the pack, they could catch an adult buffalo. Anna looked around; she was searching for an escape route. Kristoff, on the other hand, ran forward and so, Anna ran after him. The hyenas were chasing them. Anna could feel one of the beasts almost bit her tail off. Kristoff saw a tree in front of him and ripped off one branch. With that branch, he threw stones out of their way. The discarded stones ended up in the faces of the hyenas, Anna decided to follow Kristoff's example, and she started throwing stones at the hyenas with her paw. Gradually, the two lions approached a huge abyss. "We must jump," said Anna. Before the young lion could object, Anna in her speed, take off the ground and she literally flew across the abyss. Kristoff had no other choice; he must jump to. So, he ran and take off the ground. He flew for a while. He felt like a bird before he hit the edge of the abyss, which had fallen under his weight. Kristoff at the last minute grabbed the edge of the abyss. Anna pulled Kristoff to the ground with her paws. "Thank you." Kristoff thanked. "It seems that princesses are not always women in trouble.” Anna teases Kristoff and he blushed, then he spat out his tongue a little on Anna. "Please stop it." But Anna smiles on him with teas.

Elsa and Hans wandered together with dried-up savanna, sometimes they must stop for having a drink from the pool or catch a zebra. "I'm not hunting a zebra." Elsa objected and sat down on the ground. "Why not, you're a lioness isn't something you do every day?" Hans noted, watching the herd of zebras in the distance. "I'm the queen. Other lionesses take care of the hunt. I take care of royal affairs." Hans was sometimes glad that he spent most of his life as an exile rather than a prince. Although he sometimes missed that life. "Why don't you catch the zebra?" Elsa pointed at the herd with her paw. "I certainly have no problem catching a zebra."

"So, what's stopping you?"

"Nothing. But the fact that, if you were travelling alone, as you originally planned, you wouldn't have survived that long." Elsa stood in front of Hans. "Is that an insult?" Hans smiled at the lioness. "Not just a statement, that you can't hunt." This was the worst insult Elsa ever received from anyone. "Well for your information, Mr I'm-not-as-beautiful-as-I-think-I’m. I can hunt." Hans' lips tried to hold back the laughter. "Really?" so Elsa decided to show Hans how real lioness hunt zebras. Elsa crouched in the grass and slowly crept up to the herd. After a few steps, Elsa was able to recognize the shape of some of them, but the zebra herd noticed a white spot in the yellow grass, and all the zebras ran away. Elsa ran desperately after them, she was determined to catch at least one zebra from the herd, but she ran out of strength, and an exhausted Elsa fell on a rock.

Hans slowly approached the exhausted lioness. "Come on, say it!"

"What am I supposed to say?" The white lioness looked angrily at the lion. "That I screwed up." Her anger turned to sadness. "It's always been like that, even when I hunt for the first time. All the animals sew my fur in the grass, and they run away. My father got me an ultimatum, so I never had to hunt again." Hans listened. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, everyone's clumsy at first."

"This isn't about clumsiness, this is about..." Elsa jumped off the stone. "About what?" Elsa ignored Hans' question and continued to walk. "That's not important."

"Come on..."

"I'm cursed, OK!" Elsa screamed her words so loudly that she spooked birds which were sitting nearby. It was silence. In the lion's queen's eyes appeared tears. Hans didn't know what to do. "Don't worry! As I know Nana, she has something hidden in a cave.” The lion smiled optimistically.

His ears at that moment picked up the sound of the engine of approaching car. It couldn't be tourists; this area was out of the tourist zone after all. "Hide!" Elsa looked at Hans with doubt. A large all-terrain car arrived from a distance, with three men two younger and one older, the older one holds a hunting rifle in his hands. Hans had to push Elsa to the ground with his paw, she faintly snapped. "What's the matter?" Hans continued to observe the old man. He was looking around before he saw an antelope. The old man pointed at her with his rifle and with one shot he killed her. "Good shot, Duke and Waeslton." said the man, who just got out of the car. He was taller than the old man and his campaign. "It's Weselton! And this was nothing, I haven't caught my best piece yet." The man smiled. "What it will be Your best piece, sir?" The Duke nodded to his two helpers, who seized the dead body of the antelope. "The White Lion, of course." The Duke smiled and put on his sunglasses because the African sun shone into his face. "But White lions are protected by law!" The Duke threw his rifle at the third man. "Rodrigo, you should know your place and not ask unnecessary questions. Also, the white lion skin will perfectly match with the fireplace in my hunting lounge." The duke got into the car and, on the way, he deliberately kicked Rodrigo's legs so that the poor young man ended up on the ground. The Duke's servants loaded the antelope body on the car and left. "What was that?" Elsa was looking behind the moving car. "They were probably poachers or hunters." Elsa didn't know this term. "They hunt animals, they kill them."

"Why?"

"For fun or the sake of bones, I don't know." Elsa's head was spinning. "I don't understand this! Some people only have the annoying lights, and some people kill animals just because they can." It was absurd. "People are different, just like us. Some are good some are evil and then some are neither one." said only Hans, heading towards his home. And so, Hans led Elsa to the small plain on which stood a small rock.

There was nothing in the area, except for a few trees and a small pond full of water. Elsa was looking at this place with interest, how could anyone live here? "Nana, are you here?" Hans asked aloud. But it was quiet. Elsa was looking at a ragged tree whose root had recently been plucked from the ground. Suddenly, eyes appeared between the roots, then the head, and finally the whole body that popped up on Elsa. She screamed. Hans stepped next to her. "Sitron, is not polite to scare our guests." The little lizard looked at the white lioness. The lizard coloured in brown and yellow, so it perfectly matched the surrounding terrain. "I'm sorry Sitron has been a good friend of mine ever since I've lived here." The quiet steps could be heard from the little cave, and a turtle appeared at the entrance. "Can my ears hear right? Is it Hans?" "Nana, it's so good to see you again." Hans ran up to the turtle and hugged her. "And who is this? Och did you'd finally find a girlfriend?" Elsa blushed. "My name is Elsa ma'am and I'm from..." the young lioness did not finish her sentence. "Elsa, that's a beautiful name, I knew an antelope, her name was also Elsa, but that was a long time ago." Why did the turtle tell her that? Elsa had no idea. "I'm sure you must be exhausted and hungry, come I will give you something." And Nana pulled a large cow leg out of the cave. Elsa and Hans ate and after saying goodbye to Nana, they continued their way to the north.

Anna's paws were already aching from the constant walk. After she and Kristoff had successfully escaped from the hyenas, she caught Elsa’s scent in the air. That smell led them further north until they found themselves at a larger watering hole with a small waterfall where Elsa's scent vanished. "I need drink!" said Anna, and she slowly drinks from the pond. There was peace all around, the animals were walking freely on the grass and the elephants standing nearby were plucking leaves from the tree. Suddenly a little white mouse jump on the stone. Anna got spooked by the mouse and she dumped the little creature into the grass. "That wasn't very polite." the creature noted. "But it's okay, I'm used to it." Anna looked at the white mouse with red eyes. "Who are you?" The princess asked, meanwhile the young lion examine that the little mouse with impossibly long tail. "I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs." said the mouse, and he hugs Anna's neck with his little hands. "Is nice to meet new friends." That mouse had the same colour as Elsa which was strange. "I'm Anna."

"Oh, and who is this unkempt, young man?" Anna looked at Kristof and his beetle. "That's Kristoff and his friend Sven." Olaf bowed a little. "I'm so glad you stopped by. Just in front of you, a lioness and a lion passed by, but that the lioness was white, and the lion had a red mane." Anna from the description recognized her sister. "Olaf, how long has it been since they passed through here?" The mouse thought. "I think it was yesterday. Yes!" Anna was happy. "Olaf, could You take us, to where the lioness and the lion went?" But the little mouse stood curiously on its hind legs. "Why?"

"She's my sister Elsa."

"Oh, so that red-mane lion is your brother?" Red mane? Who could it be? If Anna knew so in Arendelle, they had no one with a red mane, but then Anna remembered her botched hunt. "That's Hans. But why was Elsa with him?" Olaf shrugged with his shoulders helplessly. "Anyway, you're going to help us, aren't you? I have to bring my sister back." Olaf smiled. "Of course! I'm happy to help, I'm so happy that I can helped to my new friends. You just have to stick with me." Anna smiled, while Kristoff looked at Sven. Sven just buzzed something. "That's right, Sven, we have to get ready for a fight with that Hans. It was definitely him who took Elsa away." Sven buzzed in agreement, and Kristoff followed Anna.

"Well, this is where we can split up." Hans looked at a small cave in the mountain, which stood far from all living things. "Are you sure?" Elsa looked around before seeing the large flower bed, and she wanted to roll out in them. "What are you even going to do here?" "Live." Elsa said. "Wait a minute, so you hung the reign on the nail so you could live alone in the middle of nowhere! That's..."

"Crazy, totally illogical."

"No, courageous." She did not expect such an answer. When she was the Queen, everyone was expecting first-class behaviour from her, but now Elsa was no longer queen, she could do anything without fear that something will go wrong. Elsa looked at the flower bed again. She ran, and then jumped into the flowers. She laughed, she never felt so happy. "Let it go! Let it go! You can't go back anymore!" Elsa repeated over and over. She ran around the mountain, rolled in the mud. Hans watched it all with complete amazement. He then decided to join Elsa, so they jumped together into the water pond. Elsa sprayed water on Hans with her paw, and Hans wanted to return it to her, but before he could do it Elsa was running away. Breathlessly, Hans caught up with Elsa, who was laughing out loud at everything she was doing.

"This is so beautiful." Hans looked at the sky full of stars. "Nights has always been beautiful." Everything was so ironic a week ago Elsa would have barely rolled in the mud, leaves or flowers for no reason. "I meant wandering life." "Yes, it is." Elsa looked sad. "The only thing I'm going to miss is Anna." Hans was still looking on the stars. "If you feel alone, you can visit me. Nana will offer you another cow leg." Elsa smiled. At that moment, their faces were so close, a single movement was enough to bring their mouths together in a kiss. Of course, Hans took this step, Elsa was so surprised that she didn't pull away. "I'm sorry I don't know what got over me." Hans apologized after he separated his lips from Elsa. "I'm really sorry we can forget about it if..." Hans didn't even finish the sentence, because Elsa interrupted him with a kiss. "I don't mind," Elsa said, and then she put her head on Hans's shoulder.

"Plus, if you roll even more in those flowers, you could live with those white lions who lives in the Dragon Mountains." Elsa freeze. "What, please?" Hans looked at Elsa, and he said more slowly. "You could live with white lions who lives in the Dragon Mountains." Elsa jumped on Hans angrily at that moment. "White lions live somewhere, and you're telling me about it now!" Hans gasped as he tried to breathe. "First of all, you didn't ask! And secondly, anyone who knows a little about the surrounding kingdoms knows about them." But Elsa didn't know about them. "How far is it from here?" Hans tried to think, but it was hard with an Elsa on his belly. "Could You get of me, pleas?" So, Elsa climbed down. "Don't think you..." "I understand I’m lying exile and the drifter." Hans was just repeating what thousands of lions told him before Elsa. "You've never really been out of Arendelle, have you?" Elsa was upset, so she didn't answer. She still couldn't understand why her parents kept this information from her, unless they didn't know this information either. "Look, maybe they don’t live there anymore. It's been a long time since someone saw a real white lion in the Dragon Mountains." But Elsa won’t give up, if there was a chance that somewhere live lions that looks like her, Elsa didn't want to miss the opportunity to meet them and join their pack. "You'll lead me there." Hans already thought that Elsa's commanding nature had left, but once a leader always a leader. "What am I going to get for my service?" Elsa misheard. "If I remember correctly, you voluntarily showed me way here, so..." Hans wasn't in the mood to lead a white lioness across the other half of the continent just to meet lions who were like her. Elsa jumped on the lion again and pinned him to the ground. "I don't think I have (cough) a choice (cough). Have I?" Elsa came down and smiled with delight on Hans. "I'm glad that we have agreement."

"It's going to be a dangerous journey."

"I don't mind. I come this far." "And on the way, we may die."

"Speak for yourself." Hans then gave up and agreed to lead Elsa to the Dragon Mountains. She just must wait for Hans to sleep and gather enough strength for the journey.

Anna looked in amazement at the lonely cave at the top of a small hill, but her sister seemed to be hiding there. "And it was also absolutely shocking for me to learn that turtles sometimes breathe with their buts." Olaf was an excellent companion, but sometimes his sentences were very strange and completely out of the place. Kristoff tried to talk with the little mouse, but same times it was hard. _This is the only place she could be_. Anna thought, and slowly walked up to the cave at the top of the hill. The princess knocked carefully on the stove at the entrance, but there was no sound from inside, so Anna walked in. The cave was spacious, flowers of all colours and sizes were spread all over the floor, and the walls of the cave were painted with different shapes. Some of them show only trees, the sky and herd of animals grazing peacefully in the meadow. "Elsa!" cried the young lioness, her voice echo from the surrounding walls. "You should have seen it! At first, it was. Boom, and I was Row, Row and the zebras were completely confused." The voice belonged to Elsa. Anna enthusiastically entered a small room that was illuminated by a loophole in the ceiling. Elsa stood and talked to herself. "Elsa." The Queen turned around, then she wondered for a moment if she was sleeping. "Anna?" said Elsa cheerfully, ad she hugged her sister. "I'm so glad to see you."

"I'm glad, too. Wow, you find a nice place and you look less tired." Elsa smiled, "Yes, sister this is me. So long, I tried to be the perfect queen, so I've forgotten what it's like to be just a princess or just an ordinary lioness." Elsa really looked happier. Anna realized that Elsa was avoiding her duty which was quite selfish. Surely it was true that everyone deserves to be selfish at times, but not to the extent that they would abandon all their duties. "Elsa, you have to come back with me!" The smile was suddenly gone. "I can't go back with you, Anna, I have to be as far away from the others as possible. Plus, I'm leaving in a minute."

"Where are you going? Let me come with you, Elsa, we used to play together. Please don't ignore me anymore. Open your heart and let me in." Elsa went out and almost ran into Kristoff. "That's my last word. I'm not going back to Arendelle but you Anna can go back and live the life you've always wanted to live." Anna went after her sister and she was angry; she screamed. "And who said I wanted to be queen?"

"I can't go back, Anna!"

"Why? Say one good reason." Elsa’s rage grew over her head, she was like a big volcano that was about to erupt. "It's because of me! Everything is dry because of me!" That was something Anna didn't expect from Elsa. "Elsa, you're not cursed. Why do you think so? Is that because your coat is different from the others. Colour is only colour, but it doesn't matter how we look, it's how we behave and how we deal with our gift." Elsa was so absorbed in herself. "It's not a gift." Anna came as close as possible to her sister. “Elsa, please believe in yourself, just as I believe in you."

"I can't." Elsa, in complete affectation, struck her sister in the face with her claws. She created three red scars on Anna's face. The whole world was slowed down, Elsa was staring at her sister's eye, which was now marked by three scars. How could she do this? To her own sister! She hurt her again like when she was little cub. There was a sudden roar from the near distance, and a red-mane lion jumped on Kristoff. "She told you to go away." But Kristoff bit Hans's neck with his teeth and threw him on the ground. Hans repaid Kristoff’s attacks, plus he kicked him with his feet. When the blonde lion was finally on the ground, Hans could attack him with his claws. Elsa didn't notice fight between Kristoff and Hans she focused on Anna, her face, which was now full of pain. "Anna!" The young princess smiled faintly. "It's all right, Elsa."

"How can you say that! I hurt you." Her sister was a top priority, even though she ignored her, she was still her sister, the one she grew up with and with whom she was happy, there was nothing in the world that could convince Anna that Elsa was a bad person. "Everyone makes mistakes sometimes." Elsa dint know what to said.

"How about a warm hug." Elsa yelled when she saw a white mouse behind Anna's ear. "What is that?" "This is Olaf, he led us to you." Olaf smiled at Elsa. "Anna, I'm not coming back that's my last word." And with that, Elsa ran off into the savannah. Kristoff, meanwhile, got rid of Hans, who ran away, too. "We have to go after her." Kristoff didn't know if he heard right. "Why, she said she didn't want to come back, more than twice." "Elsa doesn't know what she's saying, I have to convince her that we need her at home. And most importantly, I have to get out of her head that she's cursed because she's not." Anna ran in the direction Elsa ran, and Kristoff followed her.

The tears that streamed from her face blinded her so much that she could no longer run. Elsa must stop. Then she realized that Hans wasn't with her, who promised to take her north to the Dragon Mountains. Maybe it's better if she goes alone. "It's my fault." She whispered, so weak and broken. "I'm not going to drew that on my cave wall." Elsa turned behind her was standing Hans, who probably must have been able to catch up with her. "I thought you backed out of our deal." He must have smiled for himself. He wouldn't have believed himself a few days ago, but this lioness woke up something that had been lost in Hans for long time. "Promise is a promise, especially given to the Queen." She must have smiled. "Former queen." The main thing was to continue the journey, but the two lions had barely reached two meters and Anna caught up with them. Elsa couldn't believe her eyes when she saw her sister running towards her. "So, listen (exhalation) Now you're going to come home with me (exhalation) or I'm going to go with you." "I already told you, Anna, I'm not coming home, but you should." Elsa stood up to her sister and looked her in the eye. "Don't you understand, Arendelle is better off without me." Anna didn’t want to give up. "Don't you understand, I'm no better without you. You can say whatever you want, but I've come all the way to you, which is impressive, when you realize how clumsy I am. So, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not!" She didn't know what to say. Looking at her younger sister, Elsa recalled memories of the watering hole, the large rhino.

"Maybe everyone will do better if we know each other more. Become friends." A little white mouse voice broke the silence. "We can tell story from our lives, so we get to know each other better." Kristoff had to admit that the mouse had really good ideas sometimes. Olaf stood between Elsa and Anna. "I'll start," he said in a calm and kind voice. "When I was a very small my mother told me, a fairy tale about kings and queens who live in heaven. In the night kings and queens of past are looking at their descenders form stars. She always made sure that I bring joy to my ancestors, and kings and queens. But I must admit, the greatest joy was to look at my family; together and happy full of smiles and people who love each other. That's why I'm nice to other animals, and why I hug everyone. Each of the hugs has a bit of the family warmth in them, a piece of love that can sometimes be missed by others, and so I give it out through the hug. All thanks to my parents, who are sure are smiling at me from a stars." Olaf looked up at the sky, which had already been darkened. He waved at one of the rising stars that just appaired on the sky. The others were silent.

"Well, Sven and I came to Arendelle when I was a little cub." Kristoff sat down, though he still felt insecure in the presence of the red-mane lion. "But when the king of Arendelle asked me where my parents were, I didn't tell him the truth." Anna yelled in surprise. "I'm sorry, the truth is:

 _The three-member lion family walk thru lends; they were searching for place were all of them could live without doing hard work. "Kristoff, you're going to wait for us. Mommy and I have to go catch something to eat." The lion couple went further into the grass, so that they could not be heard. Despite their distance, the little lion cub heard small fragments from their conversations. "We can't go on like this, we can't wander through the kingdoms like this without food and water!" said the lioness angrily. "You're right, love, and the kid doesn't make thing easier for us." the lion muttered in agreement. "How about getting rid of him?" The lioness shut up and thought about the possibility. "If we leave him here, we will have a less hungry neck to feed. The boy will not survive in nature,_ _after all, his only friend is the beetle he has carried with him since we left the wetlands." The woman had to agree with her husband, they were better off without a child, so they left the lion cub in the middle of the wasteland to his fate._

Kristoff looked at Sven, and he buzzed something. "I know, mate, I love you too." Anna didn't understand why Kristoff hadn't told them the truth before. She asked him about it, too. "You'd think that I was making it up. After all, what parent would leave a child alone in the middle of nowhere without food and water? And yet." Kristoff sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, Kristoff," Anna said, and she placed her paw on Kristoff's. It was quiet, again. "Twelve." They all turned to Hans, who said that word. "I have twelve brothers in the Southern Mountains. I was the thirteenth descendant of the King of the Southern Mountains:

_The little lion cub chased the little butterfly before two of his brothers jumped on him. "Well, well what we have here, Runo?" One almost adult lion asked the other one. "I don't know Runi, I think he's one of our half-brothers." Runo grinned. "Why did only a father have so many children, wasn't one royal descendant enough?" They both started laughing as the little lion cub got out of their brothers' clutches. "are you going somewhere?" Little Hans knew that he had no chance against his brothers and so he had no choice but to run, to his mother. "Don't run, you coward! We'll get you." Luckily, Hans managed to get home, where his mother hid him behind her back. "Do you want something, boys?" The lioness asked nicely. "We're just playing with our little brother," Runi said in an innocent voice. The twins fought with each other, and preferably with someone weaker to prove their superiority or rather stupidity. "Remember, yours mother back will not protect you forever!" And with that, both brothers left. The King of the Southern Mountains had at least one cub with each of his lioness, but his eldest son Caleb was declared the future king of the Southern Mountains. The lions of the Southern Mountains were known for their fighting spirit and strength, but mainly for their cunning. Caleb was arrogant to the other brothers; he was the future king of the Southern Mountains after all. Runo and Runi put a bug in his head. They told him that the other lionesses were dangerous to him. "Idiots! lionesses don’t represent any real threat." Runo smiled devilishly. "Don’t get fooled, brother! Your father has a favourite female, at first it was your mother, but unfortunately she passed away." Runi continued. "Now he has a new favourite lioness." Caleb looked at the lionesses that were basking under the sun. "Which one?" The brothers exchanged glances. "Well, the one who gave birth to our youngest brother." Both brothers must have come up with the best lie. "We heard our father thinking out loud about giving the crown to the lion cub whose mother he would like most." Caleb was horrified at the news. "What?" Caleb, blinded by this lie and his jealousy, arranged plan with his other brothers that they would come out at night, and they will kill the lioness and their youngest brother. And so that evening, Caleb and his two other brothers, along with Runo and Runi, went to see the lioness and Hans. It's fortunate that the lioness didn't sleep that night, instead she was showing her son a constellation._

_"And up there is one of the oldest queens of the Western Empire." The cub listened to his mother and watched with amazement all the stars on the sky. "Mom, when I die, will I be up there too?" The lioness smiled at her son. "My little one, of course." But Hans, was not sure about that "But I'm not a king, I'm just a prince." The lioness laughed. "It doesn't matter who you are. You can be a completely ordinary lion or antelope, but you still have a place in the circle of life." Hans's_ _eyes lit up. "Oh I remember now!_ _You told me that we turn in to the grass after we die." The lioness smiled lovingly at her son. "That's correct my little one." At that moment, the lioness noticed a movement behind her. She turned around and see Caleb and his brothers, they didn't look peaceful. "Hans, when I tell you to run you will do exactly as I said. Do you understand?" "But why, Mom?" The lioness grabbed the cub in her mouth and ran with it. But the other lions were attacking her, and they were hitting her with their claws. The lioness let go of her baby. "Run, don't turn around and run as fast as you can!" Hans had nothing left but to listen to his mother, so he ran_. _Still, during the run, he turned his head and saw a few powerful lions tearing his mother to pieces. Among those lions, Hans recognized his brothers, who always hated him. Hans lost solid ground beneath his feet and rolled from the rock into a small valley where he was later rescued by a goat. The goat brought the lion cub to the turtle. "Wake up, little one." Hans woke up and looked around, he wasn’t in the kingdom of the Southern Mountains, not even anywhere near. "Thank you, Samantha, for bringing him here. You can go now." And the goat bounced off. "Don't worry, little one." The tortoise spoke kindly again. "I'm Nana, and you?" The lion cub told the turtle their name and their whole story. "You can live with me, Hans, no one here will hurt you, because this country belongs to no one." Hans was happy to accept._

Silence, maybe everyone was afraid to talk. "Wow, we didn't expect that." Kristoff said for everyone, even though he was most surprised. Hans smiled. "This is all in the past. It's better to live in present time." Elsa thoughtfully watched her paws. "Me..." she had to take a breath. "Anna" the young princess looked at her older sister. "When we were little, we used to play at the watering hole." Anna smiled. "I remember it." Elsa didn't smile. "One day something happened..."

 _On that day, they went to play with Anna at the watering hole, as always. Anna was bouncing enthusiastically, trying to catch one of the flies. "Careful, darling!" Rita admonished her granddaughter. Elsa, on the other hand, was interested in exploring the countryside and surroundings. "Grandma, can you tell me about the tree...?" Rita smiled. "You mean the tree of life." Anna nodded her head. Elsa and her sister loved old stories. "One day a small tree grew in the middle of the desert, no one knew how it could happen? How could a healthy tree grow in the middle of drought and outrageous heat? All the old spirits were looking at the tree. Because of his greatness, he captured the spirits interest so much that they decided to connect this tree with each kingdom. Each kingdom has its own tree of life, on which is recorded the history of kingdom." Anna loved this story, along with the story of King Mufasa and his evil brother Skar. The lion cubs reached the watering hole. "Elsa, bet with me that you will not find me here." The older sister laughed. "Just wait, I will find you!" Rita sat down and watched the lion cubs play. Elsa counted to ten and went looking for her sister._ _Finding Anna in the brown clay was hard, Anna on the other hand didn't have the slightest problem finding Elsa. Both girls decided to change the game and they started chasing each other around the watering hole. "You're too slow." Anna taunted her sister._

_The lion cubs were so busy playing that they didn't even notice a group of rhinos running around. One of the rhinos stopped by the watering hole to drink water. Unfortunately, Elsa and Anna passed by the rhino, and at the same time something bit the rhino's tail, which not only hurt him, but also divorced him. The rhino ran at the lion cubs, more specifically to Elsa, but she frightened the rhino even more with her white fur. So, he turned toward the little princess, and by the strong boom of his head he threw the lion cub toward a nearby rock. Anna suffered a head injury. Grand Pabbie had a lot to do to cure the little princess. Anna didn't remember some of the events that had happened that day, and most importantly her motor skills get a little worse._

Elsa, with tears in her eyes, told her story, her sister was watching her. " Elsa, you should have told me earlier!” Anna said, and she sits next to her sister to calm her down. "It wasn't your fault it was an accident." But the young queen wasn’t so sure about that. "How do you know? What I did was horrible, Anna. You could have died, and I would never forgive myself." Anna looked at the sky guiltily. "You're not the only one who's accusing yourself for something, what happened in the past." Elsa looked at her sister, she didn’t understand what Anna meant by that. Anna started telling story:

_Anna thought she was useless. Her sister didn't talk to her, and her parents didn't pay attention to her. Other lion cubs, and the adults were laughing to her. She was already at an age when she and the other lionesses were supposed to hunt for food, but because of her clumsiness her hunt test was postponed. She will show everyone how brave she is. She tells herself and so, she decided to swim_ _across one of the wild rivers that flowed through their kingdom. The princess looked boldly at the other side of the river. If she could do it, perhaps the other lions will stop make fun of her, perhaps even her parents would praise her. Anna jumped into the river, and she swim to the opposite bank with determination. She could feel firm ground under her feet. But it slowly faded until Anna had no support under her legs. In addition, the water stream intensified, the result was that water tare Anna down with her. On that day, Elsa was watching her sister. Elsa ran to tell her parents what she saw, but her father was just busy. "I can't understand your problem, Mother!" Agnarr roared. "My problem. So, you're going to encourage your daughters not to talk to each other and for your eldest daughter to be locked up!" Rita was upset. "That's not true!" Agnarr was done whit this conversation with his mother. “Sure, leave! I'm just an old crazy unnecessary lioness, right? Those years of raising you and taking care of your kingdom means nothing." That's when Elsa ran into the cave and announced that she saw Anna as she jumped to the wild river._

 _Agnarr was horrified, he had to tell Iduna, who insisted that they go to the river together, to help Anna. The king and queen, along with Elsa and Rita, reached the wild river. They noticed that the river was taking the poor Anna towards the east, where was the great waterfall. The white lioness jumped into the river, which was a major mistake,_ _the stream of water also carried her away. As Elsa tried to get out of the water, a log hit her in the head. The king jumped into the water and, thanks to his strength, he slowly pulled Elsa ashore, then ha swam for Anna, but she was in the strongest stream, and getting her away from it was difficult enough for him. When Iduna saw this, she jumped into the water and helped her husband pull their daughter ashore. But as soon as Anna appeared on the solid ground, she heard a splash. The king was so exhausted that he could no longer stay afloat, so his body fell into the water. Iduna dived for her husband, and soon they both appeared above the water. In addition, it seemed that they would both reach a nearby wedged log, which would allow them to reach the shore. The log suddenly swayed, and the predatory stream swept it down from the waterfall. The Queen understood that it was their end, for the last time Iduna and Agnarr looked at their beloved daughters and the they exchanged glances and hug which was full of love, before the water carried them to the waterfall. The queen and the king disappeared into the white vortex of the deadly waterfall, their bodies were never found, they were probably trapped under the rocks. "Dad?" whispered Anna who was confused. She then searched for her and Elsa parents, but she couldn’t find them. "Mom!?" Anna screamed full of pain._

The two sisters were leaning on each other. "They jumped in the water because of me." Anna sobbed. "Because of my pride and sense of appreciation, our parents are dead." Elsa hugged her sister. "I blamed myself, for it every day. But now I know that I have to move on and fight with life." The two sisters smiled at each other, and with this smile came the sun that brightened the sky. The birds started singing their morning songs, and the animals were preparing for their march through the countryside. "Isn't that better?" White male mouse asked with a smile. "Yes. Thank you, Olaf, for suggesting this." Anna now could feel the heavy rock falling from her heart, which she had been carrying for so long. "So where are we going now?" they all looked at Hans, who was thinking about something. "What?" Hans looked at all the faces around him. "Yes, well, we have to go north and then still north until we see the high mountains in the distance." The young lioness stood up and commanded with energy. "So, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!" Elsa laughed. She missed her carefree sister so much. She was always full of optimism and energy; she was always able to set out on an adventure.

Four lions went north, Anna meanwhile told Elsa what happened after she escaped from Arendelle. Most of the pride didn't even want to look for her. "So, you found me because of my sent, and Olaf here?" asked Elsa, and she smiled at the little mouse sitting on her back. Anna nodded in agreement. "Look, the fact that we're going with you now doesn't change the fact that I'm still watching you! If you try to hurt Anna or Elsa again. Then be sure you'll have problem with me." Hans smiled; he had no plans to get into a fight with Kristof. Hans had a problem with defeat Kristoff in fight. "I'm aware," Hans said. "I tagged you." Kristoff looked confused at Anna, who was running in front of him. "What? That is not fair." Kristoff ran after Anna. Elsa just had to laugh at it, it was adorable how Anna could behave like child sometimes "Are you smiling?" A young queen, quickly hid her face from a lion prince, or rather a former prince. "No, I just find it funny..." She couldn't even finish it, for her sister ran up to her and gave her a tag. "That's not fair, Anna! I didn't say I was playing with you!" But the young princess didn't care. Elsa joined the game, Hans watched it all with a distance. But he didn't like something about the situation, his ears and especially his nose which he trained during his life in exile, was alerting him to the impending danger. After a while, Hans recognized the large car in the distance. That car looked exactly as the car he and Elsa had seen when she tried to hunt. The car stopped and duke come out of. Then the duke looked around, he was searching for suitable prey. Hans at that moment ran after Elsa and Anna at all speed. "Elsa!"

"Did you hear anything?" Elsa looked around her, as if someone was shouting her name from a distance. Anna threw her sister into the grass with a laugh, and as she climbed down from Elsa she gleefully jumped around her shouting. "I won."

"We'll see about that. I'll show you how fast the Queen can be," Elsa said provocatively, and Anna bowed parodically to it. "As your highness wishes." The Duke was looking around with the help of his binoculars, as he looked around, he saw the white lion running peacefully across the savanna. "There you are." The Duke smiled for himself, took a rifle in his hand and moved closer to his pray. He hide to tall grass and pointed his gun at Elsa. The two lionesses didn't notice anything until Anna notice that something was shining in the grass and that something was long and metallic. Anna wasn't stupid, she saw a couple of human hunters hunting, antelopes or other animals, by using poles or metal equipment. That thing was pointed at her sister. Anna yelled "Elsa!"

Anna jumped in front of her sister in the same moment as the Duke fired. The bullet hit Anna, who collapsed into the dirt. Everything slowed down again, Elsa heard nothing, except of muffled words of Hans, who was shouting something. Her eyes filled with tears, expressing both her sadness and her anger. Elsa was determined to deal with this person. She planned to jump on him and bite his carotid artery, which would be stupid of her, because the Duke had a rifle with which he could shoot the white lioness at any time. But there was no further shooting. A lion rushed at the duke from behind and knocked him to the ground. It was Hans who, with all his weight, prevented the Duke from moving. "He's mine! He has to pay for what he did!" Elsa said with calmness and anger in her voice. “Please, Elsa, don't be the monster you think you are.” Everything calmed down, Elsa stood and breathed. Would she really be able to kill a man? After all, she was able to kill an animal, but it was a different situation, killing for hunger. But killing for revenge and anger? Anna saved her life. She sacrificed herself for her. Her sister died because of her love, because of the belief that she and Elsa would once again become the best sisters and friends they always were. But now everything else seemed useless earth, heaven, sun and even her life. Everything around was even more pulled into the fog and into the darkness. All the surroundings, but also all her friends.

When Elsa woke up again, she found herself in a completely different place. Near her stood a small forest, and a building that was tall and white. Several cars where parking at the building. It looked like people lived here. "You're finally awake." Elsa jerked, Hans stood in front of her, smiling at her. Elsa tried to get up. "Be careful, you've been out for quite a while, so you might be weak." Elsa looked around again. She noticed that in the distance few people were standing and writing something down in the wood which they were holding. "Where are we?"

"I don't know exactly, but I think these…" Hans pointed to people in the distance. "They pacified us with a poacher." "Really and, where is he?", The men dressed in police suits came out from the building and led the Duke Weselton in handcuffs. "That's scandalous! Do you even know who I am? I'll complain!" the Duke shouted, but it was no good for him. "Say that in court, you are accused for poaching, and organising hunting in protected areas." And with these words, the police put the old duke in the car and took him away.

Elsa didn't care. Her sister was dead, and all because of her! She hurt her dear sister again. She really must have been cursed, for she was bringing misery and death around her. Even so, Elsa got up and followed Hans, who led her to a small pond where other animals were drinking. "Elsa, you're already awake. We were worried about you," said Olaf, who was sitting on Kristoff's back next to the Sven. "These people are very nice. They brought us here, and most importantly, they got rid of the human with gun." The mouse took a breath so that he could continue his enthusiastic monologue. "Plus, they took Anna somewhere. Ou, and they examined you with something, and they examine me, too. Isn’t that amazing?" Elsa had tears in her eyes. Olaf looked at her with confusion. "Olaf, Anna, is..." Elsa wasn't even able to say those words. "We'll never see her again. I'll never tell her how sorry I am. How my heart hurt every time I ignored her. Every time I lied to her; I felt her confidence in me slowly die. I will never tell her how much I love her again." The lioness collapsed to the ground and sprinkled it all with her tears.

"And I love you too." The voice, Elsa turned to him. Behind her, Anna stood alive, and healthy just around her belly was a wrapped white bandana that was pinned together in a few places. "Anna?" Elsa couldn't believe it, and she embraced her sister with joy; and she snuggled with her gently. "I thought I'd never see you again!" Elsa sobbed. Anna gave her a faint smile. "These people helped me. When the hunter shot me, one of the local centre workers was on an errand. That's the reason we're here."

"Where exactly are we?" Olaf asked suddenly. Ours heroes didn't know. "You're in Northuldra." A young lioness and a lion walk out behind the bush, both have light grey fur. "You're in a protected resort." The lion slammed into the lioness. "People partly care about the health of local animals, and they mainly do research here." The lion frowned at the lioness which was standing next to him. "I don't think they need to know, sis." Sister just smiled at her brother. "Anyway, I'm Honeymaren, and this is my brother Ryder. Our leader is Yelana." "We don't know them. They could be dangerous!" Ryder noted, his sister gave him a look that was as sharp as a knife. "So, we'll get to know them. It's been a while when we had guests here." Elsa didn't know what to say. "Come, I will introduce you to Yelana." Elsa looked at her sister and the rest of their travel group. "I think they might be able to help us." They all nodded. "Yes, because I don't know where exactly are, we." Hans admitted. "I thought you knew almost whole Africa." Elsa teased Hans. Anna felt as if there was bond between Hans and Elsa, but maybe it was nothing. Maybe the strange coloured stones that people were pushing into her were trying to confuse her.

The siblings led the four heroes to their leaders. She was an elderly lioness with a grey fur and a brownish tail. Yelana looked at the foursome while Honeymaren explained to her how she met these strangers. "Welcome to Northuldra.” Yelena said nicely, though an unpleasant undertone could be heard from her voice. Elsa seemed to have heard the name of this territory. Yes, her grandmother once told her about how her grandfather King Runeard was in the war with the inhabitants of Northuldra. "Sorry, we didn't know we were going to end up here. My name is Elsa and I am the queen of Arendelle." At that moment, half the pack gasped. "That's not possible." Yelana roared at everyone, and she make order. "What you're doing here, the Lions of Arendelle have brought only war and suffering to our pride." Anna stood in front of her sister. "We're sorry about what happened between our prides. We came in peace we are trying to reach the Dragon Mountains." But the leader of the pride was very sceptical. With peace on his lip came the old Arendelle’s king, and how did it turn out? He accused their very first leader for treason. "We just want to get to the mountains, please." Yelana looked at the rest of her pack. Suddenly there was a loud croaking in the distance and then the heron landed on the ground. "I have finally found you, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. You must return to Arendelle." "You?" Mattias the main butler turned to look in the face of a very angry lioness. "That's you! It should have occurred to me that you had something to do with the disappearance of our queen! The inhabitants of the Northuldra cannot be trusted." Yelana growled angrily. " We Can't be trusted? Realize who you're talking to, you stuffed chicken." There was a danger that a battle would break out on the spot. If it weren't for Hans's loud laughter. Everyone, including Yelana, looked at the lion who was laughing. "Sorry, (laughter) But this is so ridiculous. I'm sorry (laughs)."

Mattias waved his wings in anguish. "Why are you laughing, young man?" Hans had to take a breath. "I'm sorry, I just find it ridiculous to deal with something that happened five years ago." Now was the best time to teach a young lion a lesson in history. "We must learn what happened in the past so that the past doesn’t repeat." That was clever, even for Anna, who proudly raised her head. "I accept that... But wow, what is this?" Suddenly Hans changed the theme and came closer to a small cave on which various pictures were drawn. "That's our wall, where we record every member of our pride." said Yelana. Mattias was still watching the lioness, but he too had calmed down. Anna looked at the drawings and noticed a picture of lioness with a white flower mark on her shoulder. " What does the flower mean?" The princess asked. "The flower is a mark it is a special sign that the lioness or lion was born with." Anna looked at the flower again. "Elsa, didn't our mother have a similar mark?" Elsa also looked at a picture of the flower. It was true their mother has a brown mark in the shape of a flower, it was on her shoulder. "Our mother was from here?" Anna was completely shocked by this discovery. Elsa had already known this information, mainly because of the fact that she had heard her father arguing with her grandmother several times. _"How am I to accept that some kind of dirt brat who was raised by people is a queen!" Rita screamed angrily as she walked back and forth. "I chose her mother. Since I returned from Northuldra, she has become my friend, and now I know I love her." She felt her son was doing this to her on purpose after her husband hadn't returned. "You can't be serious. People are a threat, and she's practically their pet." Agnarr left, he didn't intend to argue with his mother any longer. Still, their quarrels continued after Iduna became queen._ "So, you're part of our pride from one half," Honeymaren said enthusiastically.

In the evening, a banquet was held in honour of the arrivals. Little lion cubs were playing with Olaf. Kristoff was talking to Ryder, who was also interested in insects, and he also had a few insect friends. "Sven and I have been together for a long time, he's my best friend." Kristof said, smiling at his bug. Sven just buzzed. Anna and Elsa sat in the circle and listened to Mattias. Mattias was telling the story of the war between Arendelle and Northuldra. "Your father was a good fighter even though he was just teenager." Some of the lionesses watched the little lizard twist in front of them and show of. "Sitron can camouflage himself perfectly." Hans said, and stroked the lizard, which until then had been successfully hiding in his mane. "White lions live on one of the largest peaks of the Dragon mountains. Well that what everybody said." Honeymaren said, an she pointed into the distance where the mountains loomed. "Are there many of them?" Elsa was looking at the mountains, which were covered with white snow. "Some say there's a whole pack of them. Their chief is called Atahollan." The name sounded familiar to the young queen. When she was little, her mother told her a story about a lion with the same name. Yes, of course.

Atahollan lived with his pride in the kingdom, whose name was lost in the ancient annals. Atahollan had to fight with a dark entity that threatened the existence of everything alive and dead. Atahollan decided to find out the entity's past, in the middle of nowhere inside dark cave he found the force or exactly a gift of seeing the past. With this ability he defeated a dark entity and he banish her into the realm of shadow for good. "I'm surprised you've come this far." Elsa looked at Honeymaren in confusion. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Haneymaren smiled and repeat her admiration for Elsa’s courage. Elsa didn't go alone, when she thought about it, she got here thanks to her friends and especially her sister, whom she re-established a sisterly relationship. Honeymaren recounted how she and her brother were once out of a reservation. "But I always wanted to look further than just a few meters from the reservation, but I never found the courage. Besides, Yelana wouldn't let us go." The queen recalled how her father and mother forbade her and Anna from going outside of Arendelle and later to the other prides. It wasn't their fault! They wanted their daughters to be safe, right? Beside she closed herself in front of the outside world. So, it was no wonder that Elsa had trouble trusting someone. Now she was out of her kingdom, with her sister and she felt relaxed and good.

Anna looked at the sky, which was full of stars. "What are you observing?" Kristoff asked. "Just stars." But even so, Kristoff saw that something was bothering Anna. "Come on, that's not all you're thinking about." "When we come back to Arendelle, then I'll hunt again, and you'll have to be engaged to Elsa." Anna said, hoping she hadn't upset Kristoff with her words. "What if I don't want to be engage to Elsa?" Anna looked at Kristoff in surprise. "Anna your sister isn't happy with me, plus I found someone else." Anna’s cheeks turn red. "Congratulations! Do I know her?" Kristoff laughed. "Anna, you know her. The lioness with I like is sometimes very clumsy, but otherwise she is a kind, nice and very brave. She had big hard full of love for her sister, friends and pride." She didn't know what to say. "I just don't know if she likes me." Kristoff sighed. Anna leaned on his shoulder and purr contentedly before giving him a small kiss. "I think she likes you." Kristoff smiled in love. Now all he had to do was deal with Elsa, but that can wait.

The snow-white lioness sat in the grass. A pile of things had happened recently, she left her kingdom and throne, injured her sister, then her sister almost died, and now her last adventure was to find a pride of white lions. "I thought you were enjoying yourself in the presence of new friends." She winced Hans's voice distracted her. "You should get some sleep. Tomorrow, we're going to have a hard journey. There can be a lot of stones in the mountains." Elsa just shook her head. "I can't understand, why are you always acting like a total donkey." Hans straighten up. "What? Me and my behaviour, everyone always told me that I am a role model of all well-behaved lions." Everything Hans said was meant to be ironic. Elsa knew that of course, and that is why she loudly laughed. "Hans, what if someone offered you a place in the pride? Would you have accepted it?" That was a truly complex question, the truth was that Hans always wanted to belong somewhere, and most importantly, to have a family that would like him. "It would matter who would be part of the pride." That didn't help much. "When our journey end, what are you going to do?" Hans didn't think about it. "The question should be if that's what you want." Of course, Elsa wanted it that way, she had to go where she belonged, only now she wasn't sure if it was right. "I just don't want you to regret it. Today you thought Anna was dead, and to be honest, sadness took all your soul. And now you're going to do it again. You're about to leave your sister, which you got back today." Would It be easier, for her to make decisions after a few years after she and Anna reunited and caught up with all the experiences which they missed while they were separated? Mabey not. "It's my destiny." That, of course, seemed ridiculous to him. Elsa continued to look in the distance "I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you, Into the unknow." Hans sometimes felt as if Elsa was talking to herself, but there was nothing to be surprised, after all, Elsa had grown up alone. "Fate, really. I know there's such a thing as the cycle of life, but fate can be influenced." Elsa turned to Hans to smile at him. "You could stay with me." Hans, however, shook his head. "I wouldn't be a good replacement. I could be a new beginning." That sounded better. " Where do you get all the wisdom from? That's what I'd expect from someone more modest, not a cunning former prince." Hans smiled. "When you live with a turtle that's been over a hundred and fifty years old, you learn a lot." Elsa smile, but it was true she should be more open towards her sister. She must be strong, but most of all, she had to be honest mainly to Anna. She decided she had to talk to Anna maybe tomorrow during the trip. One thing Elsa didn't know was that Anna was watching them.

When Elsa left to sleep, Anna stand opposite Hans. "Listen. You may fool me with your sweet talk, but I'm not going to let you hurt my sister." "It was never in mine..." Hans couldn't even say his sentence when Anna jumped into it. "And one more thing, if I catch you talking to her or trying to seduce her, I'll scratch your eyes out. Do you understand?" Hans agree. Anna left to sleep too. Hans realized that he had no choice, Anna saw him as a threat to her sister, maybe he didn't deserve Elsa’s kindness. He didn't know for sure if Elsa loved him, but he didn't say anything to her either. "Hi Mom, it's me." Hans said into the empty night. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I miss you so much. Nana was trying to raise me. I don't even know if you'd be proud of me." But there was silence around, and no one answered him.

In the morning, Honeymaren and her brother offered to accompany Elsa and Anna to the Dragon Mountains. The journey was long, but eventually Elsa stood before the Dragon Mountains. "If you want, you can stop in the reservation on your way back." Said the Honeymaren enthusiastically, and her brother nodded. "You can come by, too," Anna said back, laughing, and everyone said goodbye, and the siblings left. "Well, they were probably the last live lions in the area." Kristoff noted and he looked sceptically at the top of the mountains. Olaf jumped down from Kristoff's back and jumped on Anna's back. But Elsa noticed that Hans wasn't following them to the mountains, so she came closer to him. "What's the matter?" Elsa asked full of concern. "What? Our agreement was that I will lead you to the Dragon Mountains. Nothing more." Elsa was surprised, she didn't expect those words from Hans. "I thought...” but Elsa was interrupted by a cruel laugh. "What were you thinking? Come on, admit it." This wasn't Hans. She was staring at him. "Did you think I liked you? I don't care about anyone. The only thing you can help me with is get my own kingdom. Otherwise, nothing." Tears were streaming out of her eyes. "Hans?" Hans turned, so, Elsa could not see his face, he allowed himself to shed tears from his eyes. "What else do you want? Go! Follow your stupid dream." And with that, Hans left. Elsa didn't believe it. She knew Hans could be manipulative, but he never behaved like this. "Come on, Elsa, we have to go."

And so, the three lions and one mouse made their way through the mountains, which were full of rocks and snow. Just before one turn, Anna noticed that there was a lioness in front of them, which was white, and her fur was adorned with glowing body paint. "What are you doing here?" The lioness asked. Actually, Elsa wasn't sure exactly what she was looking for. "I want to join the white lion’s pride where I belong." The lioness turned without saying a word and walked towards the icy cave, which was full of white lions. "My name is Nokk," said the lioness calmly. "And if you want to join us, you have to go through four tests." Elsa was determined to go through anything. "I'll help you, Elsa." Elsa smiled back at her sister and went to Nokk. "I'm ready." So, the Nokk commanded the other lions and lioness, and they ran everywhere, and the whole cave lit up, revealing the wall on which the very creation of the world was drawn. "We are the ones who protect the secrets of the world. We white lions are ghosts. We watch over everything and everyone, thanks to our wisdom and power we can feel every molecule in this world. If you complete all the tasks Atahollan will tell you his secrets and you will become one of us."

Honeymaren looked sadly into the distance where the mountains were looming. She missed both sisters already. "Look, you don't have to be sad. I’m sure they'll be back soon if they don't find anyone." Ryder said optimistically, then his eye noticed a lion with reddish mane, who was heading to the west. "Isn't that the lion who was here with Elsa."Honeymaren looked in the direction Ryder was pointing to. "You're right." Honey caught up with Hans and stopped him. “Where are you going, aren't you supposed to be with Elsa and the others?” He wasn't in the slightest mood to talk about it, especially with them. "leave me alone!"

"Look, you're not going to get out of this. I saw you talking to Elsa..."

"We're not a couple, all right!" Hans shouted angrily. "Really, that's hard to believe, because she seemed happy with you." Hans tried to ignore Honey. "Why are you going away?" Why this lioness had to stick her nose in everything. “I think he is afraid of responsibility." Said Ryder, this sentence annoyed Hans even more. "It's better that way. I'm not good for her because I'm just a mean monster who belongs to the exile." But the siblings didn't give up. "I heard you were a prince."

"I'm not a classic Prince O.K. I will not come and wake the sleeping beauty from her sleep with a kiss." Haney looked Hans straight in the eyes. "If you don't care about her, why did you lead her to the mountains?"

"It was in our agreement." Honey, knew very well that Hans and Elsa had tensions between them, in a good way. “Nonsense, just pick yourself up and go get the girl of your dreams! Even if there's an obstacle in your way!" I wish it was that simple. "The obstacle is called Anna, and I broke her heart once. I tricked her." Honeymaren was shocked by dis discovery. "Do you regret it?" He didn't know, for sure, if he regretted it. He was, born this way as cynical and egotistical animal. "Yes, but still, I am who I am."

"That is right. But Elsa wants you, even though you sometimes act like a complete idiot. Beside I think you are nicer when you are with her." How could she know? It didn't matter, maybe he shouldn't give up. Or maybe he should convince Anna that Elsa means more to him than anything in the world. Hans ran towards the mountain. "What are you doing?" Ryder yelled at him. "I have to come back."

The first Test took place at the top of the mountain, where the wind blew the most. Elsa tried to keep on all fours, along with her was a lion named Gale. "The first test will check if you are durable and strong enough." Anna looked sceptically at the little hill in front of them, Elsa on the other hand looks very determined. "Your task is simple you have to stand still and not fall or turn around. If you turn around, you've failed the test." That sounded easy, so Elsa stood on a small promontory. A strong wind bumped into her body, some of the hits were so strong that Elsa feared that it might break her bones. Anna saw as her sister was struggling with the wind. "Elsa, come back!" Anna screamed, but Elsa stood firm, not turning, even when Anna called her several times. And so, Anna came out across to her sister and faced the strong wind. Before Anna could reach her sister, the wind had died down. "You succeeded." Gale noted with icy calmness and left. "What got into you?" Kristoff yelled at Anna. "You could fall!" But Anna didn't respond to Kristoff's screams. She knew the risk she was taking, but because of her sister, she was able to overcome anything in the world.

The young lion queen watched the star at night, it was as if she were back on the hill in the middle of the wasteland, where white flowers were blooming. She wasn't there alone, Hans was with her. Anna was worried about her sister's condition, so she sat next to her. "I don't get it, Anna. What did I do wrong?"

"What you're talking about? You managed the first task without difficulty." That wasn't what Elsa was thinking about. So, she explained everything to her sister, until now Anna realized that she probably made a mistake and she shouldn't have threatened Hans like that. Anyway, it didn't matter, he was gone, and maybe it was a good thing. "Don't think about it! When we get back to Arendelle, you'll have plenty of time to find a new boyfriend or a girlfriend." Elsa smiled sceptically. She knows that she would not return home with Anna.

The second task took place in a nearby desert, where hot lava was pouring from the ground and everything was burned by fire. The lioness, named Burni, sat in front of a wide plain, and Elsa stood next to her. "The second test will test your abrasion and stamina. You need to get to the other side of the field as quickly as possible." Elsa started running, but at the very first turn she was surprised by the geyser, which release, a large amount of hot lava. Elsa had a lot to do to avoid every geyser. Fearful, Anna went to help Elsa again. Elsa meanwhile get lost in the labyrinth of geysers. No wonder that Elsa get lost, each of the geyser holes looked the same. "Elsa." Elsa turned to Anna, who was standing next to her. "What are you doing here, you can't just run in to the fire." Elsa said angrily. "Then you shouldn't run in to the fire!" Anna answered her with the same tone, and with her paw movement she pushed Elsa from the near geyser, which soon released a strong dose of lava. Together, the lionesses made it across the field, but Elsa was still mad at her sister. "I do not want anything happen to you. Anna, you died three days ago, because of me." Anna couldn't believe it, she wasn't stupid, and she was aware of what she was risking for her older sister. "And you think, that I want to have dust from my sister? No!" Anna then hugged her sister. "We'll make it together." Elsa wasn't expecting this.

The third test took place on the beach. Nokk stood on the sand, staring at the horizon. "What's going to happen?" Anna, who was standing next to her sister, asked. "Our pride has strict rules, as far as I know, it was you Elsa who asked for membership in our pride." Elsa looked at Anna. "Yes." Nokk moved across from Anna, separating the two sisters from each other. "It is logical, then, that only those who want to join the white lions should perform their tasks. Isn't that right?" The question sounded so stern and at the same time as if someone had stabbed you in the stomach with a pointed piece of metal. “I just…" Nokk but didn't care about any excuses. "That is what I thought! Atahollan have no place for someone like you, for someone ordinary." Anna didn't understand. She hoped that Elsa would say something to defend her. "I'm so sorry, Anna." Anna realized that this was Elsa's plan the whole time, first to escape the kingdom, and then when she heard about a pride of white lions... "You never planned to go back to Arendelle, did you?" Elsa could not look at her sister, for she would have seen treason in her beloved sister's face. "What else could happen to me? First some exile from South mountains broke my heart, and then my own sister." Elsa was quiet. The young princess went to the ice cave maybe this place was the best thing for Elsa, after all, what was the best place for a creature with frozen heart. "The next test is, confidence. Your job will be to catch up with me in the water." Before Elsa made her way to Nokk, she disappeared into the sea. Elsa then ran and jumped into the sea, but the first wave threw her back to shore. The lioness did not give up and jumped into the raging waves again, trying her best to stay afloat, which was the hardest thing to do.

Anna walked angrily to the exit of the ice cave. "Where are you going?" The little mouse looked curiously at the young princess while the other lions lay peacefully on rocks or on bits of ice. "I'm going away." Olaf asked. "Why?" Well, her sister decided to stay in an ice cave. "It's complicated, Olaf." Said Anna and she was about to leave the ice cave, but Olaf blocked her.

"Elsa wants to stay here, she's not coming back to Arendelle." Anna sat on the cold ground, and her eyes filled with tears that turned into hail in the cold environment. "Really?" Anna wasn't sure about it, and she believe that Elsa wasn't sure about its ether. "You're her sister. You saved her from death, which is one of the greatest sacrifices that can be laid for the other person." She smiled ironically. He didn't feel good when the others were sad or angry. "You know. Sometimes when you love someone, you must sacrifice everything, just to make the person you love happy. Doesn't Elsa deserve to be happy?" maybe Olaf was right. But could Anna forgive her sister for hiding from her the fact that she wanted to stay in the Dragon Mountains?

Elsa felt her strength leave her, she was no longer able to swim another meter. Her body slowly plunged into the black depths of the ocean and her lungs began to fill with water. The sea was harsh, and Nokk watched the white lioness sink. The water suddenly beignet to swirl, and Nokk could tell that someone was pulling Elsa's body out of the water. On the land the poor queen coughed up a lot of water and took a deep breath. Elsa looked up and saw her sister who was all wet. "Anna, you saved me?" Anna turned her eyes. "Who else would pull you out of the icy water?" Elsa smiled at her sister and hugged her. "No more secrets! No closed doors! OK? We will do this together!" Anna’s voice was stern, but Else didn't mind, she was glad that her sister saved her life for the second time. Nokk stepped out of the sea. "You've succeeded." she was confused. “Didn't you just say, that the task can only be done by someone who wants to join pride?” Nokk smile. “In fact, this was a test of trust. It was a test of how you treat your friends and how they treat you. Your sister saved you even though you hided secrets from her. Thanks to that you passed.” Elsa bowed to Nokk, before heading towards the cave.

Olaf jumped around Elsa full of enthusiasm. "Congratulations, Elsa. Isn't she amazing?” Kristoff just nodded in agreement, but Olaf seemed to be waiting for someone else's answer. The mouse looked around in confusion. "Where's the lion who was with us?" Anna, too, realized that she hadn't seen Hans for a long time, not that she would complain; the farther away he was, the better for her and Elsa. "He's gone, he fulfilled our deal." Elsa replied, with sadness in her eyes. "Is something wrong?" Anna had to ask; she didn't like it when Elsa was sad about something. "Nothing, I just thought that…" But the lioness didn't finish her sentence and instead went to lie down. The last test awaited her in a moment, so she wanted rest for short time. When Elsa left, Olaf went after her. "That's good," he said out of nowhere. "And what Is?" asked white lioness. "You don’t understand? You said Hans once fooled your sister, but then he helped you get here."

"It doesn't change anything, he's gone." Olaf didn't let it go easily. "You know that love is when one person sacrifices his happiness and love, so, the person, he loves was happy, even with someone else." Elsa was not in the mood to solve puzzles. "For example. Hans who left you so you can focus on your task and get closer to your sister. Maybe he didn't want you to have to choose between him and your sister.” Elsa took Olaf in her paw and stared at him in surprise. "Hans loves me?" "You two really don't know anything about love." When it's all over, Elsa goes to Hans's and offers him life here in the mountains. But now she had to focus on the last challenge ahead.

Hans could not count how many kilometres he had walked, but the journey seemed too long for him. When he walked to the Dragon Mountains with Elsa, and the others it seemed to him that the road was going faster. Now he walked slowly. What if Elsa doesn't want to see him? He had the right to worry about that. The last sentence he said to Elsa wasn't very pretty. Hans was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't even notice a far-flung jeep in which two people were sitting in white coats. One of them pulled out a rifle and fired at Hans. It wasn't until something hit the lion that he awoke from his thots. His eyesight was cloudy, and Hans fell asleep. Two people got out and slowly moved the lion's body to the car. These two people were scientists specifically a doctor and her student who was involved in researching animals, mostly lions. Student took the table out of the car and started pulling out the technique. While the doctor examined Hans' skin, teeth and claws. "Write," she said. "Male, age around seven years old. It looks like the he is living alone without a pride. He got in the fight with another lion, which can be deduced from his injuries, which are about two to three days old." The student wrote all this data. Then he pulled out a small device that was used to deploy the chip. "Deploying local chip 113." The doctor put the chip in Hans' ear. Hans slept all day, and when he woke up, it was noon and he was terribly hungry. He didn't know what had happened to him, the only thing you remembered was that he hear Elsa sing some strange song about the river full of memories.

The last test took place at foothills of the mountain, the lion called the Giant was the last one, who should assign last task to Elsa. "Through this path you will get inside the cave where Atahollan lives. When you're inside your whole past will appear, you must fight these memories and deal with them. If you survive the way up, of course." The final test, and then she'll be part of the pride. Anna nodded her head, and the two lionesses ran up. On the first step, Elsa found out why the Giant said, "If you survive the way up." The ground underneath them was unstable, any moment Elsa or Anna could end up in a dark abyss. Luckily, both were athletic and were able to jump from stone to stone quickly. In the end, all that was left was to pass through an ice cave. "Show yourself!” Nothing, just silence, so Elsa and Anna go more deeper into the core of the cave. “Show yourself! Are you the one I've been looking for all of my life?" Anna felt like Elsa was asking an old entity to talk to them. But nothing happened. Maybe it was all completely useless. "Elsa. You don't need an ice wall to tell you you're an amazing lioness."

"No, I am cursed! Who am I besides being queen? A fhu days ego I didn't even know how to hunt." Anna protested. "You learned it, even though you had a disadvantage. You overcame your fear and you told me about what happened to me when we were little." She didn't know what to say. "So, I’m not just a royal and a white coat."

"You're a proud brave, nimble, but most importantly, you're my sister, and that's the most important thing in the world. If you will ever fell like cursed lioness again, you come to me and I will get it out of you. Even, if I should go to another adventure with you!" Maybe it was true that her sister could be smarter than all spirits in the world. The sunshine lit up the whole room full of ice for the first time Elsa felt lucky, she was satisfied with herself now, but sound of footsteps came from somewhere.

"I've been trying all these years to bring you here." Old Queen Rita stepped out into the sunlight. "Grandma? What are you doing here?" Rita sat down. "Your father was a fool! He was not like my dear husband Runeard. Together we ruled Arendelle and provided hospitality only to those who deserved it. But then people appeared in the north." The surrounding area darkened the ice turned to the colour of the fire. "No one invited them, and yet they came, chopped trees, shoot animals. Northuldra was under their control, anyone who was associated with the people was the enemy." Elsa watched in shock her grandmother, who continued her speech with an icy voice. "I wanted Agnarr, to raise you the old-fashioned way so he wouldn't spare anyone. He called me an outdated and sceptical. He ignored me, and I decided to teach him a lesson." Anna was completely confused. "Grandma, what are you saying?"

"Didn't you find out, Anna? I wanted to find out if you could survive in nature. After all, you both are partly like your mother, human’s pets. So, I bit the rhino in the tail." All the time Elsa blamed herself,

How could her grandmother do this to her? "That wasn't enough. I warned him that separating you was a mistake, but he didn't listen to me either. So, step two came. They both wanted to save you from the wild river. All I had to do was push the tree away. They both found their death in the waterfall. To be honest I cry for my beloved son, but I didn't shed a tear for the dirty women from reserve." Rita turned around and she looked into one frozen wall. Only now did the two sisters notice that there were frozen animal corpses in the ice. Somewhere was a frozen antelope or bunch of butterflies elsewhere. Rita stood in front of the ice wall, where the lion's body with a brown mane was trapped. "Oh, Runeard, I should have come with you! Together, we would return the whole reservation to mother nature and people would disappear. Our kingdom would be full of lions worthy of being part of the pride of King Runeard and Queen Rita." The world shattered Anna no longer knew what to believe at first, she was betrayed by her sister and now by her grandmother, whom Anna always considered for wise woman. "How could you?" She shouted; her voice was echoing in the cave. "Dear Anna. That is how nature works."

"Not anymore grandma. We've always appreciated your advice and wisdom. But your wisdom had its dark side."

"That's right. The old days will not come back. But we could live better without people and their machines and without weak individuals."

Elsa found a buried voice in her. "You're wrong!" Rita turned around to look to her granddaughter. "People are different. Some hunt us, some take care of animals and others are just looking at them. Even so, we can live with people in unity as much as you can with other animals. If everything is in balance so, everything is fine." Rita smiled. "A true queen. You've come a long way, Elsa, and now you and your sister know the truth. Now it's up to you how you deal with this information." The two sisters watched in confusion as their grandmother walked away towards the small exit from the cave. "This world is no longer for us, Runeard. I have long life, maybe longer than is healthy for a lion." The old lioness just looked at her granddaughters and smiled at them for the last time. "Believe me, I've always loved you. And now is time for make everything right." The wind blew away the lioness’s fur, which gradually turned into small light flakes. Rita little by little vanished, the only thing left was petals, which the wind had taken away. The two sisters didn't know how to react, they were sad and angry at the same time. Emotions were always complicated. The petals formed a large storm cloud, which calmly flowed over the countryside. And then a refreshing rain fell on the parched ground. Soon the water filled the dried-up watering holes of Arendelle, and life returned to the soil. The circle of life has begun again.

Elsa sat upright in front of Nokk, who decorated her fur with glowing colours. After Elsa was adorned in this way, a crown of shells and small stones was placed on her head. "Now you are part of our pride, let your wisdom guide you." The rest of the pride roared in honour of the new member. Elsa felt satisfied. Anna watched her sister from afar before she left the cave and headed away. She was not even a few steps away from Dragon Mountains before Hans hit her. "I'm sorry, Anna! Is Elsa with you? I need to tell her something." Anna looked behind her on a path that led deeper into the mountains. “Elsa is where she belongs.” Anna said with sadness. "Finally, I found you! Oh, Hans you should have seen the ceremony It was magnificent." Olaf was very excited, but he was excited about everything. "Anna, please stop." Kristoff caught up with Anna and he blocked her way with his paw. "Please tell me! What happened?"

"That would be long story, Kristoff. Our past has been solved, now it's up to Elsa how she will live."

"It would be good to at least say goodbye before leaving." Everyone turned around. Elsa stood by the mountains, smiling at everyone. Olaf jumped happily and hugged Elsa around her paw. "You deserve the best, Elsa." She knew that a long time ago. "I realized something. All this time, I thought that I would overcome all obstacles on my own and that I would find a place where I would belong." The white lions were wise and kind, but they weren't what Elsa wanted. "I want to go back to Arendelle, Anna. I want to play hide-and-seek with you. I want us to be sisters again. You're the only reason I found myself. You're the one who always saved my life. I can't leave you like this after all we've been through." Anna had tears in her eyes, and the she finally ran and jumped on her sister. They both laughed for a long time before standing up again. "And that's called true love.”

Hans watched from a distance as the sisters move away from each other. Elsa noticed him and came closer to him. "I'm sorry I acted the way I did..." But before Hans could finish his thought, Elsa kissed him. "All is forgiven." Hans smiled. Anna leaned on Kristoff, who gave her a loving look. "You may have been pretty annoying, but because I want Elsa to be happy, I'll forgive you. But if you try anything personally, I'll throw you out of bounds," Anna said to Hans threateningly, with a little teasing in her voice.

And so, they all returned to Arendelle, where the animals were happy to welcome their Queen and princess. Others were equally welcomed. Soon there was a big engagement celebration of Anna and Kristoff, and Elsa and Hans. Together the sisters stood on the stone throne. "Are you sure?" Anna asked. "Of course, I’m Anna. I know you are strong enough and responsible enough to rule both Arendelle and Northuldra with me."

"I have never heard of two queens and two kings ruled in one kingdom." Olaf wondered. "Well, we'll be first." Elsa was happy, for she was finally home, with those she loved, with Anna with Hans. With her friends Kristoff, Olaf, Ryder and Honeymaren. There was only one thing left for everyone to roar from stone throne. And so, a new era of reign in Arendelle began. That's how our story ends, with the fact that a few years later, a small prince, the son of Hans and Elsa and a little princess, the daughter of Anna and Kristoff, was introduced to the lion kingdom named Arendelle.

What's more to add? Just that both royal couples ruled wisely and fairly. Together as one big family, because family is one of the most important things in life.

_Let it go. Let it go. Into the unknown! Into the unknown! Show yourself! You are the one you've been waiting for all your life. Show yourself! The circle of life._

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your support. I hope I can finish I'm your pet in July. However, my finale exams is approaching and I have to prepare. I'm sorry for gramar erors or mistakes. Don't forget to write a review and give kudos.


End file.
